Fidget Spinner goes to Touhou
by Penutsonfire
Summary: Whatever
1. fidget spinner goes to Tohuou

It was 1 peeseful day in gensokyo and reimu was just walking around some random area when a fidget spinner fell from the sky randomly xd.

"What to the frick is this thing" she said as she picked up the fidget spinner that was on the ground because it fell there for some reason

she spun it around in her hand but got bored like 5 seconds later because it's a stupid little useless fidget spinner that has no purpose in this society or anything.

just as she was about to slam it onto the ground in an epic fashon. Marisa came flying down from somewhere for no reason and stopped reimu before she could commit such a sacreligious crime.

"stop waht u are doing you dang thug!' marisssa said with a demeaning voice

"Oh hi marisa I was just going to destroy this piece of garbage that fell down from the sky or what ever" Reimu responded, gleefully unaware of the dastardly crime she was commiting.

"u cannot, that is a fidget spinner and they are super cool. everyone at my school owns one and says they are super cool and whatnot." marisa said, very offendidly

"U dont even go to school" reimu said, she was right you know.

"whatever stupid head. anyways I stole a bunch of them and they are in my backyard, wanna go check them out?" marisa said in her usual fashion.

"k" responded reimu and of they went to the magical forest to find some neato fidget spinners.

but before they could do all the stuff i just mentioned a second ago (seriously, can you even read?), Hatate, the least memorable character came in for a scoop.

"Heyo my peeps. what are you doing today?" she said in a bawdy voice.

"like who cares, clearly not us because nobody like you that very much." reimu said in her usual angre voice

Marisa was not so rude to and said "we are going to my house to look at fidget spinners, they are very trendy and cool and totally not cringe in the outside world!"

this was the peak of the tengu girl's interest because she nneded some cool story to boost up readership of her crummy newspaper.

"mind if i write an article about this modern masterpiece?" hatate said in a persuasive voice, tickling the eardrums of our protagonists.

"no way, dumbo, these piece of technology is too cool to be in one of your stupid, irrelevant, and boring newspapers." marisa said very rudely but in a truthful manner.

"more like a snoozepaper" (lol roasted)

"I now my news is major garbage, but if i have some good articles then it waill be goo d ok?" hatate said desperately

"hey, why are you even here anyways? you dont even have to leave your house to write new you big loser." Reimu said, being correct as she usual is in this fanfiction.

"I wanted o go outside so people actually would know who I am and maybe read my newspaper" Hatate said, on the verge of tears.

"fat chance" said marisa, also being correct.

"ok, whatever, im going home to write about something cooler than ur stoopid spinner toys for lame-o'S" hatate said going away like a useless sack of flour.

whith that roadblock out of the way, our heroes jurneyd to magic forest to find marisa collection of the fidgeting spinners.

They arive in a timely mannor and marisa showed of her cool collection, sitting on the lawn of her neighbor, and possible love interest, Alice.

"pretty cool huh?" marisa said, pointing to the multicoloured array of cool fidget spinners.

Before reimu could respond, Alice popped her head out the window and started yelling "marisa, get this garbage off my lawn."

reimu was confused "I thought that you said you kept these in your backyard."

" I dont have a backyard, so I've designated Alice's lawn as my new backyard!" marisa said, with utmost confidence.

"If you dont remove those from my lawn, ill come down there and make you remove them" Alice said, still shouting out the window.

"bring it on." said marisa, in a bragging tone.

So Alice went down the stairs and the two began to fight for some reason.

Reimu was awfully bored and began thinking to herself "Why did I even come here? I don't even like fidget spinners." before tossing the fidget spinner onto the ground and heading home.

Back at the shrine reimu reflected on her uneventful day, and hoped that fidget spinners wouldn't become popular in gensokyo because of some crummy newspaper article or a giant pile of them in the middle of some forest.

Anyways, you basically wasted your time if you read this entire fanfiction.

 **THE END.**


	2. something happens!

It was a dark night in hte forest of bamboo (it is japan after all). all alone in the forest sits one very lonely girl in a chair. why is there a chair in a random forest? who cares.

sitting alone in the forest was moukou, a very edgy girl. she was jsut sitting alone, minding her own business. it was aquiet night for her, which she enjoyed.

The, out of the bushes came a person and moukou was on guard because she didn't expect that and thought that she was all alone in the forest for the night. she was prepared to fight, but didn't take her hands out of her pockets because she was very edgy and a cool character i guess.

but to her surprise it was keine. She wasn't surprised however as they were good friends and keine was pretty much the only person who knew where moukou was anyways.

"hello there, i didnt expect to see you here." moukou said, contradicting my last sentance.

"hi moukou, my friend, i just came to talk with you cus im bored." keine said in a greeting maner

"ok, come talk to me, ill give you a chair to sit on." moukou said, pulling a chair out of knowhere because i said so.

keine sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"anything the mater?" said moukou in a kind and caring manner that only a friend could do.

"Oh no, it's nothing. however all the kids in my class are playing with these fidget spinners instead of listening to my boring history lessons." keine said dissapointingly, moukou was also bored by keines boring history lessons.

"fidget spinners?! What are those?! (haha funny meme refrence)" moukou said surprisedly

"Their like some usless spinning things. here's one i took from one of the kids in my class" keine said, pulling out a fidget spinner with a cool fade skin.

"omgosh, so cool!" moukou said nerdily, which then made her blush cuz she was a tough girl.

"you like?" keine said

"kinda... i guess" said moukou, playing it cool.

"well, if you can steal all the fidget spinners from my students, ill let you keep them ok?" keine said, hoping moukou would take the bait and do the dirty work for her.

Normally moukou is pretty smart and would not fall for those shenanigans, but she secretly loved fidget spinner so much that she agree'd.

...

It was the next day in hte human village where keine's school was. cirno, rumia, and all the other kids that went to the school went out of class, playing with the fidget spinners they mysteriously owned somehow. why was cirno and rumia and other non-human characters going to a human school? because i said so, don't be racist.

as the children played with they're fidget spinner, the famed reported, Aya shameimaru came down, as she was writing an article about the fidget spinner craze.

"hello kiddies, can i talk with you?" aya said in a non creepy fashion

"aboot what" rumia said, taking charge of the situation

"can you talk to me about those spinning toys all you kids are playing with?" aya asked because she didn't know what they were

"Dis is a fidget spinner and it's super cool!" rumia said, streching both her arms out for some reason.

cirno started crying "mine won't spin! boo hoo" she said like a little cry baby.

"that's because you froze it stupid" said daiyousei, some irrelevant character that came out of nowhere

"don't call me dumb! I'm very smrt ill have you know!" ciro said with an offended inflection in her vocal chords

"ya you are, churro the dumby" daiyousai said and they began to fight pathetically because they both sucked at life.

speaking of sucking at life, Hatate then flew down and caught aya doing her interview, and was very offening of this situation.

"hey, ur stealing my article! you lousy bum, and you have the gall to say you are better than I? Offrence is taken upon me!" Hatate said, feeling angst deep within her hart.

"It's not stealing if the thing im stealing is garbage in the first place (roasted)! also, why are you here, I thought you were too ugly to go outside (roasted again)." aya said in a smug, assured tone of voice.

"ya, well... your stupid!" hatate said in a fit of desparation.

the whole crowd around them fell silent. A roast that hard was hard to come across even once in a life time. the stunned crowd looked upon aya for the next move.

"ill make you eat those words!" aya said as she attacked hatate and a big brawl ensued.

It was this moment that moukou struck.

Amongst the confusion she quckly darted through the crowd and stole every fidget spinner. she was like a ninja from naruto (sorry for the obscure anime refrence).

before anyone could realize that they had been duped like a bunch of fools, moukou was gone and retreated back into the bamboo forest.

After playing with all the fidget spinners she accumulated, she quickly got bored of them all in like 10 minutes. so, she decided to sell all of the fidget spinners at her yakkitori (i dont know what that is) stand that night.

That same knight, one of the folks from eientei casually stroll over to the stand that moukou was selling stuff at. it was Reisen!

"what do you want you dumb bunny girl" moukou said rudely

"calm down, we're not even enemies you dumb head" reisen said cooly

"oh yeah I forgot. wanna buy a fidget spinner? its only five dollars canadian" moukou said, advertising her new product.

"what's the exchange rate for moon bucks? thats all I have." reien said, pulling out her oversized wallet.

"who cares" said moukou, who then took all of reiens money and gave her the fidget spinner.

"thanks iguess." said reisen

llittle did either of them know that they were both responsible for perpetuationg a dangerous cycle. one that could destroy the word!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. reimu does hte investigation

It was a calm day at the shrine that reimu was hanging around at. she was blissfully unaware of what had been going on because she hadn't left the shrine like a big lazy.

"dang, things are preetty boring around here. I guess thats a good thing?" reimu pondered as she did nothing of interest.

It was then that some random kid ran up to the shrine to make a donation or some other random junk, wwith a fidget spinner in his hand (dun dun dun!). reimu didny notice because she was just happy some one came to her shrine for once in her lifee.

"holt cheese, a donater, play it cool, i dont wanna lose my only donation in like a year." reimu said, in a very excited inflection.

but just as the kid was coming up to the shrine, aunn komano jumped out of nowhere and scared the kid away!

"what the heck, i thought you were a good doggy." reimu said, very annoyed with the freeloader

"sorry, i just scared him away to protec t the shrine. Those spinning things tha kid was holding gives me the willies." Komano said apologetically

"spinning things? god dangit, did marisa start handing out those stupid fidget spinners that she had" reimu said, and she was very wright you know.

"Well, ive been chasing off these kids all day, they all have one." komano said being scared of reimus anger.

"Dang you, i guess if i want donations then ill have to look into this furhter. or i get rid of you." reimu siad thinkingly

but aunn gave big puppy dog eyes and the latter option poofd out of reimus head. and she went to investigate this hole fidget spinner thing.

as she walked through the village she noticed all thie kids with fidget spinner and reimu got more angry at this sight.

"dangit, just when i think this place has some hopr, this garbage goes and takes over. oh well, im sure the kids will get over it." reimu said in a hopeful voice, but remembered how her earlier prediction turned out and her mood grew dim. onward she went to the forest of magic.

when she arrived at marisa's house she found that no fidget spinners in sight.

"marisa, come out here? what did you do to those fidget spinners you showed me like 3 or 4 days ago i forget." reimu said in the angre tone of her voice

"what the truck? its 7 in the mornig, cant i sleep in for once in my life?" marisa said very tiired.

"did you give those fidget spinners out?' reimu asked

"yeah, alice said she didnt want those things on her lawn anymore, sso i gave them out to all the kids in the village. its ok though, i kinda got bored with them anyways." marisa said, revealing the truth of the matter.

"shoot, well now theyre completely taken over the village. you fell happy about what you did?" reimu says

"who cares, its not like their dangerous." marisa said, not really understanding reimus furry.

"I dont have a good feeling about it. I need to investigate this more." reimu said, partially to herself out loud.

"oh well, good luck with that. Im going back to sleep in my bed." marisa said, going back to sleep in her bed.

"well that was no help. anyways, i guess i should see just how far these things have spread." reimu said to herself agoin (what a weirdo), and headed off toward the moriya shrine.

so she flew up to the youkai mountain to vist her mild aquaintence, and possible love interest, sanae.

"howdy do, have you seen any fidget spinners around here." reimu said, trying to saound friendly.

"fidget spinners? oh yeah, i got one, see?" sanae said, pulling out a dank fidget spinner and begun spinning it in her hand.

"how the heck did those things get up here?" reimu said very confusidly

"my mom (?) got the kappas to start making them, so i got one for free." said

justy before reimu could speek, kanako flew down from out of nowhere to explain further

"you see, these spinning thingys are, like, major popular. so i got the kappas to make a whole bunch, and i give them out to those who donate means more faith for me yo." kanako explained her very smrt business plan.

"wow, I may not get many donations, but not even i would stoop as low as you. whatever, im out of here." reimu said, frustrated

reimu began going down the mountain once again, feeling wholly unsatisfied. but just then some poor sop came up to reimu.

"please, miss shrine maiden, you must help me for i am lost and forlorn" said hatate in a very bad mood.

"didnt i tak with u the other day. I wont read ur crappy newspaper." reimu said impatiently

"no please ,it is not about that. nobody likes me and just makes fun of me and i am very the sad. you solve problems, can you solve MY problem?" hatate pleaded

"sorry, i only deal with problems that matter." reimu said as she continued on without a second thought.

Hatate just sat there very sad like

"fine. if nobody likes me here, ill just move somewhere else. yeah! and i know just the place" Hatate said, schemingly.

meanwhile reimu was moving in a direction towards her place of residence. she began thinking about how many fidget spinners she had seen around, and began to fell angry an also worry.

"Theres something really sketchy going on here. i just dont know what. well whatever, it's late, i should go to sleep." reimu said, tucking herself into bed

and so, reimu whent to sleep with trouble in her mind. tomorrow she would investigate this oddity further in hope of disovering the true nature of the fidget spinners.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. an unexpected guest

itw as the next in day in the eientaei house of the forset and reisen was holding the fidget spinner whereas she bought it the other day. she was groeing bored but not really? conflict was of her mind.

"was i wasteing the money when i bought this thing? it doesnt really do snythinf. but it is kinda relaxing,, i just know no t of it." said reisen with her mind in conflict over her justified purchase

she spun it once more... hmm

"ill hold on to it a little longer i think. it helps to distract me from the hardships of live." reisen came to an conclusion, looking at the spinner intensely

her concentration made focusing harder as her friend, and possible love interest, Tewi snuck up on her behind to play some sort of prank or other garbage like that.

"boo" tewi said behind reisen.

"what the, hey, dont , break my confidence." reisen said her concentration being broken.

it was in this moment of pank that tewi stole the fidget spinner, right out of her hand. she was curious and wanted to see it, and instead of asking like a reasonable person she jsut stole it because thats just what she did.

" get back here yoU" reisen said chasing tewi throughout the house

the cahse was fast and hard, breaking the halls a little but not that much but just enogh do do the noticing or what not.

it was at that moment that kaguya walked out of her bedroom because she just woke up, even though it was 3 in the afternoon. she can live forever, give her a break.

"henlo, how are my cute litle bunnies doing to day?" kaguya said, being whooly unaware of what anything was happening.

reisen got back the fidget spiinner in the confusion and began to talk back to her master

"hi i bought this toy the other day i think." reisen said holding out the fidgte spinner

"oho, how cool." kaguya said, taking the fidget spinner and reisen made a grimacing face "anywho, where is eiren?" kaguya said, blissfully unaware of reiesn angre face.

reisen didnt know this tough riddle but tewi stepped forward to speek "yes

she said she was meeting up with some peolpe but she didnt say anything more" rewi sed

"oh thank you i will go look around for her because i am completely useless on my own." kaguya said walking slowly wawy.

reisen was feeling the sad in her shins as she walked away without her new toy.

meanwhile, Eirin was puttering around on her office, doing some work to pass the time before _they_ came over, but they were late

"dang it, for pribcesse they sure are late, i thought i tought them better in the past" eiren said, self refectively out loud in order to develop her feelings to the audience.

it was at this moment, conviniently, the watasukis sisters busted through the cieling like rude

"omyg, you finally came. why are you here anyways." eiren said surpeid and unexpecitidly

"we were bored, and wanted to hang out with u for a little bit." said toyohime

"yeah, lets just chill. we got some mike's hard lemonade that we can drink." said yorihime

"k, whatever, i dont care" said eirin, ans so they talked about point lis thinks for a while.

reisen was outside on the porch feeling sad for a while while the conversatio was going on in side the building

"man, i sure am sad." reisen said out loud for no reason, possibly to develop her as a character

just as this was happening, it was moukou who was walking by the house

"yo, what up, why you be feeling sad emotions all of a sudden? did my fidget spinner depress your rights?" moukou said

"nay, infact it is the opposite conundrum. everyone keeps stealing it. i think i will tell eirin so i can get it back." reisen said like a tattletale

"ok, whatever. i was just going in to kill kaguya, so maybe you can speak then." moukou said offering her usual words of wisdom.

just then, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby.

"what was thaty" said reisen

"it so obvious, its that tengu girl over there. she's not even trying to hide" said moukou, keenly

"dang it it appears that i have been coaught!" said hatate,

"and now shes talking to herself." reisen said, pointing out hatate's obliviousness

"darn, ouy. i am trying to sneek in the house for reasons you may not know." hatate said, defending her opinions

"well your not doing a very good job." said moukou

:well what ever, i was snooping on your convo (clever shortening for conversation that i just came up with now) and i hear you say you were going into that dere house, mind if i join." hatae said in a bargaining fashion

"ok sure, as long as you dont sabotage us." said moukou against reisens will.

"good, but we must break in a the rightest moment, ill wait in the bushes over there until you do that." she said, poorly hiding herself in the bushes again.

then, the moment came for strke amongst the trio of people who wanted to break into house for various reason.

\

inside the house, eirin was finishing up her convo with the watasukis

"wow, the moon sure has some nice drinks since i last been did there." eiren said, sipping her cold, hard lemonade.

" i know lol" said toyohime, the less serious of the to.

as that moment, kaguya burst through the door to say hi to her servant, friend, and possible love interest (dont worry i wont wear out this catch phrase), Eirin.

"hi eirin look at what i found" kaguya said

"kaguya get out og here i am conversating i will help u later." eirin said, embarassed for some reason

"wow what is this cool thing" toyota said, taking the fidget spinner in her hand

"for earth technology, it is very impress. mind if we take it?" said yorihime

"sure, i am bored of it already." kaguya said, handing the fidget spinner over

just then, moukou crashed through the door

"haha i will do the kile you kaguya." said moukou as she lept forth, going to kill kaguya as usual

kaguya was kill for now, but she ish immrtal so not really xd

"dang, this heated up, were out of her" said yorihime

and so, both sister began to go back to the moon, there home, with the fidget spinner.

however, hatate being quick, slipped in at hyper sppeed into the portal to the moon world, enacting her secret plan.

all who was left was reisen becasue moukou left i dont think i said that. but reisen was all who was left anyways.

"UR PUNISH" said eirin, being made at ther student

reisen was now grounded and very sad, she didnt even have her fidget spinner to keep her company.

"dang it" reisen said out of frustration and sadness

meanwhile, hatate was on her way to the moon to start her new career away from those meanies on gensokyo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. more investigating? just give it up!

it was dat 2 of the investigation for reimu. shw quickly got out of bed and put on her work clothes for the day and went out to do some investigating.

"i nned to get more serious if im to solve this incedent." reimu said explaining her motives to the audience

so, in orter to start the more serious version of hte investigation, she headed off to the only person she knew to go to who knows about stuff.

it was the edge of gensokyo (how edgy) and she went to meet her friend, , Yukari. but she was confronted with someone who was not yukari. her shikigami, ran instead!

"oh hello, wheres yukari?" reimu said, she was hurried for time

"oh, she is sleeping as usual" ran said with inflection

"of course that lazy bones. this is serious, wake her up please." reimu said, having no time for this dang nonsense.

"no." ran said with much hesitation.

"what why not?" reimu said, she felt she was being stalled for time

"she gets cranky when she's tired. anyways, im keeping this place together anyways so why dont you ask me, i can help." ran said, trying to be friendly.

reimu didnt even dignify that with a response and instead barged into yukaris house, waking her up."

"what." yukari said, and ran ran quicky behind to make sure reimu didnt disturb her master, but she was tooo slow.

"ran, you bad pet, how you let me wake up? ur be punish badly later, im here to talk with this young girl who barged through my door uninvited." yukari said, offering a proper response.

"darn you, i am so mad right now" ran said with much furry (its funny because she is a fox)

"anywho, what you want reimu?" yukari said with curiosity

reimu immediately pulled out a fidget spinner she got from yesterday i think, expecting a clean response. but yukari didnt budge

"look at it, this is a problem you know. arent you supposed to be concerned with gensokyos future?" reimu asid, reachin gthe end of her rope (metaphorically of course).

"i dont see how this is a problem. have you been sleeping properly lately?" yukari said.

"nooooooo! everyone hs them, its a problem i tell you. theyre so useless yet everyone loves them here. there has to be some sort of power controlling them into liking these things." reimu said, frustrated\

"let me see here" yukari said, taking a good hard look at the fidget spinner "yup... i dont see anything wrong with it."

just then, yukari had an idea, not only to hepl out reimu, but get the pesky shrine maiden out of her hair so she could get back to sleep.

"i may not be able to help you, but i know someone who can determine the power of things. perhaps they will be able to see if your spinnery thingy has any dangerous potential." yukari said "jump through this gap as a shortcut and leave me."

"thank you sooo much for that." reimu said, hopping on through.

when reimu got to the other side she saw lot of doors evrywhere

"oh poop" reimu said, she knew where she was meeting

"oh, the shrine maiden? and back so soon already. did you want to hang out of something?' said Okina Matara from the new game Touhou 16

"darn it. whatever. look, can you see if this thing has any sort of dangerous power?" reimu said , pulling out the fidget spinner once again.

Matara was unimpressed.

"is this a joke? whatever i dont have time for this, but maybe my sevants can be of some assistance." she sad, calling on her two sevants

soon soaton and mai, her two saervants came out of nowhere

"yeees?" mai said, taking the lead.

"come see if this thing has any sort of hidden power within it." matara said commandingly

"of course! you see by dancing behind someones back we can draw out-" satono started before she was rudely interuppted by reimu

"ya i know all that, can you just go already?" she said, holding out the fidget spinner

and so, mai and satono started to do some stupid dance like the macarena or some other garbage like that. nothing happened.

"maybe its ther wrong way, its kinda hard to tell." reimu said,

they flipped it around and begato dance again, still nothing.

"nope! no dice" said mai

"well that was a waste of time" said reimu disspointed

"your telling me. now, do you have anymore business with me or are you just going to go now?" said matara

"ill be going now" reimu said, walking through a random door that just happened to lead to her home by chance.

now reimu was more puzzled than before, how can this happen? is the fidget spinner really powerless... there MUST be something, anything

reimu was getting prettu annoyed at this conundrum when marisa stopped by to give reimu a vist.

"ah back i see? i was here earlier but you werent here. so i just raided your fridge and went on my way." marisa said

normally reimu would be pretty mad, but she was too depressed to care

"whats the matter friendo?" marisa said, trying to comfort her

"ok, first of all, dont call me 'friendo'. and second, i dunno, this fidget spinner incedent has really got me down, everywher i look, people have got them but i just dont get it, there has to be something wrong here." reimu said

"maybe you just have different tastes you know. you are a social outcast with the humans after all." marisa said, running her mouth

reimu continued to think

"anywyas, if youre just going to mope arund, i might as well leave, see ya!" marisa said, flying away.

as she flew away, reimu thought about marisa's words. perhaps she was right, maybe it was just a matter of taste.

upon further contemplation, reimu took the fidget spinner out of her pocket and began to spin it in her hand...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. life on the moon

it was the moon now that hatate inhabited. her new life had beginned to sprung up like spring flowers, but there were no flowers up here, for it is the moon, flowers dont spring up on the moon dummy.

however hatate didnt mind that fact. for she was no more bully then before because she was the victim on earth.

she had landed in the lunar capital (pretty much the only place you can go tbh) and made her new life to live in the capital.

there was one catch to this. no one, and i mean NOONE could know hatae was from the earth or else she would DIE! (or at least i think so, maybe just bad punish witch is equally bad.

but hatate knew of the dire consequences of being cauth. she was of preparation. shre brought a deguise to cover her earthlieness,

a fake moustache would do the trick. just that, it didny matter that she still looked like a girl, wore a skirt, or had very long and girly hair. no. because the moon people didnt really know that much about eath like appearances so they just didnt question it.

next she was to do was get a house to live in. an apartment would do

she bought the apartment with the money she bought from her home back on earth, the exchange rate was good this season, only 80 cents to the dollar.

when she had bought her home she began to think.

"hmm what kind of work should i do here on the moon. i need to do something original, to kickstart this fresh new life of mine." hatate said deep in thought

"aha! i know just the thing. what the moon needs is a good reporter. you sure are a genius hatae." hatate said to herself like an egomaniac

so out she went to look for good moon stroy to find so she could get readers.

"the moon is so more futurstic then back home so much cool stuff to write about" hatete thought

she went up to a local to ask for opinions

"hey you, random person i dont know. what do you think is cool about the moon that we all live in. like, if you were going to read a newspaper on stuuf, what would you like to see?" hatate said real subtle like

"hmm, i dunno i guess i like the moon far better then that stupid earth place ive heard about. as for a newspaper, i want some real hardline political specualtion and unbiased journalism." said the random character with no backstory

hatate threw out the latter idea for being utter garbage, plus she couldnt do that stuff anyways. but the first part...

"hmmm, ive got it!" hatae said and she flew back home to begin writing.

"its too obvious, if those moon people think theyre so much cooler then earth people, then ill just write about how dumb and wierd earth things are. that way ill get a fresh new perspective on these moon jerks and vent my frustration at the earth jerks! perfec!" hatate said with brilliance

she wrote the article with quick speed, but ran into a problem. her name!

"shoot, if i write my _real_ name, then everyone will know im earth pearson. i need a cool pen name" hatae said, and she began to think long and hard about a new name for her self

eventually she printed the copies under the name "hatate moonsby"

"aha! theyll never know!" she said with much cleverance

and so she began selling her new papaer " _The Earth Chronicles: True Tales of Life on Earth!"_

soon she found the readers, skeptical but amused at her musings

"wow, this is some good stuff. makes me glad im not an earthling, that sound lame. please write mor mister" said one of the moon people, admired with her work

for once in her life, hatate felt happy and like she had purpose in her life. she new the moon was wright for her and happiness spread inside her cheeks of warmth.

"ok! i will continue and never let any of you down!" hatate said with enthusiasm

as a celebration she treated herself to a sofistcated meal of roast moon pig and a mike's hard lemonade (wHich was very popular on the moon)

...

meanwhile, in the lunar palace, not much further from where hatate was selling her new success, the watatsuki sisters were returning home from theyre short vacation.

waiting for them was an impatient Sagume Kishin, who did not know that they were leaving because they didnt tell her.

"ah, nice trip i assume." sagume said sarcastically, being the blabbermouth that she is, because that is perfectly within her character ill have you know.

"well, it was pretty nice. that is, until some random girl broke in and killed kaguya for like the billionth time." said toyohime, oblivious to the irony

"yeah that kinda put a damper on things." said yorihime, adding to her sisters point.

then the three sat in silence for a while because they did not know what to say. it was pretty awkward. a cough broke the silence.

"sooooo, how are they rabbit doing." yorihime said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"oh, you know them." sagume said, offering little to help

the silence continued, the sisters thought of something interesting and cool to say to impress sagume, because they had a crush on her i guess.

then, it dawned on them, and yorihime reached into her pocket.

"look at this thing. the earthling call it a 'fidget spinner', pretty cool right." yorihime said with a grin. sagume looked unimpressed.

"look, you just spin it like this" toyohime said, demonstrating it off like a 5 year old child. sagume still didnt care

"look, it pretty cool. were mass producing them (and making them cooler because we're from the moon, and moon people are always coller.), and everyone will like them, even you. just you wait and see!" toyohime continued on, justifying her wrong opinion,

"those stupid thing will never catch on." said sagume, and if you know how her ability works (I know my friend does) then you should know that she just sealed the fate of the luner capital... FOREVER!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. the great tengu search

it was life back on earth for a few days since hatate left. and the tengu society noticed the abscence of her left.

"where is hatate?" said tenma, chief of the tengu, who is a character i didnt even know about.

"wha? hatate went missing, how sad." said momiji, who was also another tengu who lived near hatate and knew her very well.

hatate went missing for a few days now, even unknown to the other tengu, who she lived with presumably. She left because the residences of gensokyo was making mean comments at her irrelevence.

but not momiji did not. she admired hatate unlike the rest of, because momiji was also an irrelevant character, like hatate. she harboured deep angre at aya, who constantly mocked hatate for being a lamer version of herself (which she was), also becasue hatate wanted to prove that she was good to aya and chased after her.

speaking of aya, she zoomed in after being noticably absent.

"hiya, sorry im late? what is up you talking about?" said aya with exhaustion

"where have you been you lazy bones!" said momiji with jelous angr at aya

"wow no need to be so rude. i have been super busy reporting. this fidget spinner thing has been way more work than i expected. but there is never enough work for someone like me!" said aya with a wink, focusing the conversation on herself as usual.

"anyways... as i was saying. Hatate is missing, do you have any ideas of where she is." said tenma, being a reasonable person and focusing the conversation back on the original point.

"hatate is missing. i didnt notice, but she is probably crying in a corner somewhere. she'll be back in a week." aya said thih utmost confidence.

"dang it! she is probably starving out somewhere, and it is all youre fault you stupid idiot! thats it. i will not stop until i find hatate again." said momiji, fyinh of angryily to find hatate, not knowing of her true location currently

"oh well, ill go back to work but perhaps i can write an article about this on the side. that is, if she doesnt come back after all." said aya, also going away.

so tenma was left all alone to be sad and lonely. or perhaps relieved. his true intention will never be revealed in this fanfiction.

aya, however, went to look around for more stuff to write about. as she was moving all around she found reimu. aya knew reimu was good for getting information so she went up and caught reimu off guard.

"what the?! hey, i thought you were going to the moon or whatever." reimu said, not fully paying attention.

"the moon, what the heck are you talking about? have you finally gone crazy?" said aya

"what? oh wait, you didnt say that. it was... uh... dont tell me... oh yeah her name was hatate i think." said reimu with fuzzy memory

"what, hatate is going to the moon? where did you hear this?" said aya, confused

"I met her a few days back. she was all sad and miserable and whatnot. then she started to mutter to her self about the moon and how she was gonna run away 'cause noboy liked her." reimu said

"hmmm... she does tend to talk out loud to herself. quite obliviously too. if your correct, this story may have some explosive potential. That settles it. I'm going to eientei to investigate this hot scoop!" saud aya, flying off

"wait a minute! i need your help for once in my life! ...darn. the one time i actually want her around and she leaves." said reimu, and she went on to continues her investigation new phase (which you will hear about in chapter 8)

anyways, aya moved over to eientei, where she started the trail on her new scoop: " _Tengu Lost... on the Moon?!"_

immediately she noticed the eientei house in some sort of disrepair. the door had been burned down but nobody really cared at this point and it was patched up... poorly

"well... at least it looks like something happened here, might as well take a closer look." said aya, investigating closer.

"hello, little birdie! come to say hello?" said kaguya, now all better from what happened in previous chapter

"oh yes, you are a moon person, correct? Have you by chance seen a tengu that looks sort of like me, but less cool like?" said aya, asking question with expertize

"hmm, i dont think i have, but i dont really pay attention to those kinds of things, sorry." said kaguya, offering no help as usual

but before aya got a chance to react, a certain figure interjected

"i saw her, her name was hatate, right?." said reisen, who was now in this conversation

"whaaaa? details please!" said aya, caught off guard

"well, i got my fidget spinner stolen, and i was going to go back into the house to be a big tattletale, when this girl decided she would come in with me. she didnt explain her motives to weel,i wasnt sure why she was even here." said reisen, giving big exposition

"oh yeah, so she left or what?" said aya, continuing the conversation

"no she stayed around for a while. master eirin said some important people from the moon were coming over. unfourtunately, things kinda blew up and they went away. but that girl who you were looking for slipped in at the last second, she was really fast though and she knocked me over in the process." said reisen, revealing crucial plot info to aya

"so she DID go to the moon then... interesting. thank you for your contribution!" aya said and she left

then aya began talking to herself

"hatate's on the moon? odd, but fascinating. unfoutunately i cant exactly be there right now... unless something really convenient happened right now..." said aya

she waited around for something convenient to happen, but nothing came.

just then, momiji jumped out of nowhere and confronted aya

"aha! you are doing sketchy business here. there are no fidget spinners in this area, from what i've seen at least. what are you doing here!" said momiji accusingly.

"whoa i think you have the wrong idea here." said aya, defending herself

"i have no idea what youre doing, so i CANT have the wrong idea. checkmate!" said momiji, cornering aya

"hold on! i know where hatate is!" said aya, and momiji immediately noticed and payed attention

"look, i was just talking to these moon-folk here, and they said she scooted to the moon a few day ago. however she went through some tunnel thats rarely open, so dont even think about trying to get there on your own." said aya

"and your going to write some stupid article, declaring your dominance right? how mean!" said momiji angrily and not trusting aya still

"it true i will right an article on this, but look at the bright side. my article will spead awareness, and if hatate notices, by chance, she may come back, realizing that people actually care about her to some degree." said aya, justifying her cause

momiji was skeptical, but didnt have much to say. she left aya to her business, but was highly critical of what was to come.

however, this article may end up being disasterous for the moon and gensokyo... how so? wait, and you will find out.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. investigation: the final straw

reimu had tried everything thast she could at this point and she was rather frustrated. but still, the words marisa told her the other day resonated in her head space.

"maybe you just have different taste then them." was what marisa said if your stupid and didnt read the other chapeters

"well, if people have different taste, i guess ill just have to find out what makes they're tastes so much more different than mine. time to stsrt the new phase of this investigation!" said reimu, beginnig a new phase of her investigation, which she called investigation new phase.

but she immediately ran into a problem with her new phase

"wait a minute, im no good at socializing with people. how can i find out what makes like these things if i cant talk to them properly?" reimu pondered to herself

then she had an idea, a stupid idea, but an idea none the less.

"i cant believe im saying this, but maybe aya can be of good assistance. i mean, shes a reporter, she could properly get information out of people." she said, and headed off to the youkai mountain to seek out aya

as she made her way up the mountain, she made it to the spot she was the other day and remembered that wierd tengu girl who was sobbing.

"wasnt she muttering about the moon or something? come to think of it, thats an odd thing to talk about to yourself... or maybe she was talking to me and i was just ignoring her." reimu said before she was rudely interrupted by a loud shrieking sound.

reimu was caught off guard and only was able to make out a silhouette out of the corner of her eye, was it the girl she was just thinking about?

"what the?! hey, i thought you were going to the moon or whatever." reimu said, not fully paying attention.

"the moon, what the heck are you talking about? have you finally gone crazy?" said aya

"what? oh wait, you didnt say that. it was... uh... dont tell me... oh yeah her name was hatate i think." said reimu with fuzzy memory

"what, hatate is going to the moon? where did you hear this?" said aya, confused

"I met her a few days back. she was all sad and miserable and whatnot. then she started to mutter to her self about the moon and how she was gonna run away 'cause noboy liked her." reimu said

"hmmm... she does tend to talk out loud to herself. quite obliviously too. if your correct, this story may have some explosive potential. That settles it. I'm going to eientei to investigate this hot scoop!" saud aya, flying off

"wait a minute! i need your help for once in my life! ...darn. the one time i actually want her around and she leaves." said reimu, now she was stuck with no help

"well, i guess i have to improvise now. oh well, back to the village i suppose." said reimu, with no clear plan.

so that she did, to observe the culture of fidget spinner in the villiage. yes, this fanfiction is still about fidget spinners, dont you forget it.

back in the human villiage, the crowd was acting in a happy manner, as they usually have been since it happened, the fidget spinners, you know. reimu looked carefully, in order to observe the joy they get fron the toy.

but to reimu, it was nothing. just spinning... what a let dow.

"i don't get the psychology of this phonomenom. it looks like they are entranced, or... possesd. hmmm, maybe im onto something." said reimu, theorizing.

just then sanae came up from behind her to say hello

"hello ,reimu, how are you?" said sanae, trying to play it cool

"what? what are you doing here? arent you supposed to hand out fidget spinners at your shrine?" asked reimu

"oh yeah... well, the fidget spinners those kappas were making kept falling apart. kanako got pretty mad so now i have to go into town and get a real one for refernce. you know where to find one?" sanae explained and then asked

"that is what i was trying to figure out. I habe my oen theory about this stuff." said reimu

"well, i heard they were giving them out for free at the myouren temple... lets go there!" said sanae, running off

"darn it, does it have to be there... oh well, guess i have no choice." said reimu, following behind.

soon they arrived at the temple and started to talk with byakuren, who was just casually standing around out front.

"hiya! i heard you were giving out some fidget spinners, can we have some." said sanae, making a good first impression

"well, we would, but we are awaiting a new shipment. you see, we tried to make our own but-" byakuren said but was interrupted from someone coming from the sky.

it was nazrin, a cool mouse person, but not as cool as Mankey mice, because he is god. anyways, nazrin was holding a basket full of fidget spinners.

"oh here they are. you know, usually we only give these out to converts. but seeing you two are shrine maidens, there is no point, so just take 'em." said byakuren, handing both of them a fidget spinner.

"yeah, these things are eveywhere. infarct, they're just falling from the sky. you dont even need to be a treasure hunter like me to find them!" nazrin said, in an attempt to add herself to the conversation.

"ok, see ya then." said sanae, flying back to her home at the shrine

"well whatever. i've got a few thing i need to test out anyways." said reimu, and she went back to her own shrine.

back at the shrine, reimu placed her newly aquired fidget spinner on the ground.

"alright, time to give this thing a proper exorcism and see if there's a demon in this thing or something. i mean, did you see the look on those kids faces, it was creepy." reimu said to herself, as she usually does for some reason.

regardless, the exorcism began, and she did everything she possibly could. just then a special guest dropped by.

"hey, what the heck are you doing to this here thing. i thought you usually exorcised me." said mima (applause)

"what the heck, will you get out of here? you havent even been relevant in like 20 years." said reimu

"dang you, its not my fault ive been forgotten, i just wanted to say hi" said mima in response

"just get out of here you pointless character." said reimu

mima then disappeared, perhaps she was only there as a pathetic attempt at fan service, but who knows.

then shinki appeared- ok no not really, in fact othing happened, the exorcism had no results and reimu was mad.

in frustration, she broke the fidget spinner on the ground. she started to fell a little better after that.

" i just dont get it. every theory ive had so far has lead nowhere, even when i tried to open my mind it failed." reimu said.

she thouhgt hard a again and suddenly hatched a new theory,. one she hadnt thoguht of before.

"maybe the fidget spinners arent the problem here. maybe it's... the people who use them." reimu said, and with this she hatched her newest plan. One she knew for sure wouldn't fail this time...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. What did you expect this to be about?

For this chapter, I am going to focus on a nother character and freash perspective. It was none other than... Cirno. because this is the 9th chapter, and that meme is funny ok? don't judge me, you know you like it.

Also, this chapter has little bering on the plot, but just take a chill pill with this critiscism. It's not like you're super invested in this plot anyways. Regardless, i need to make this fanfiction as long as possible and making boring filler like this, so deal with it, nerd.

Anyways, Cirno was a pretty dumb character, so of course she owned a fidget spinner of her own. She didn't remember where she found the thing, but enjoyed playing with it other wise.

But it was that day that tragedy struck. her fidget spinner stopped working, and she was sad because of this. what she didn't know, however, is that she herself froze the thing unwittingly, and didn't realize this. No matter what anyone else told her, she didn't realize this.

"Now that my fidget spinner broke, no one will want to hang out with me... I must get a new one, and it will be cooler than ever before!" said Cirno, setting out on her super important quest.

She scouted around the area for where the cool fidget spinners she found were located.

They practically fell from the sky at this point. In fact they did... literally. But Cirno wanted something high class. Something to blow away all her other friends, not some crap she found off the ground.

So she continued to search, despite all odds. She wandered into the forest where she thought she got hers last time. And the house she found it from, but it was all empty.

"Gosh dang it! They're all gone, how are I supposed to find a cool replacement with no one giving them out." screamed Cirno becasue she had no control over her emotions.

Just then, Alice came out to see what the ruckus was all about.

"What the, I thoguh you guys left days ago. Dang it, i don't want to deal with this garbage anymore." said Alice, not catching a break.

"Oh yes, miss magician lady. please give me another one of those spinning things, mine broke." said Cirno, confusing Alice for Marisa because she is stupid.

"I didn't give those out. And they're all gone too, so tough luck." said Alice, wanting to get this idiot off her back so she could go back to her important work.

"Curses, I'll have to look further. You know waht they say... Onwards and upwards!" said cirno and she left from this location.

Before she left the forest, Daiyousei, a certain friend of hers, and a possible love interest to boot, was also there. She was wandering about the forest. Cirno ducked behind a tree to spare her embarrassment.

"I can't let her see me like this. I'm a loser like this now, not until later I can reclaim my title as a cool kid." said Cirno, nervously

Since she was uncreative, she search along her home, the misty lake. She didn't have any in her house, she knew that much, she search very thoroughly.

As she was searching her house, more of her fairy friends burst through the door like the rudenesss that they were.

"you, cirdog! Check out this most smoothy and rad of possesions the three of us have aquired." said Sunny, the most aggressive of the three, and all three of them held up their new fidget spinners.

They all coloured match, but the specific colours did not correspond to them as individuals.

It was then that Cirno started crying even more heavily then before.

"Ypu guys! I have no fidget spinner, i broke it. I'm sorry for my lameness, can you help me find another." said Cirno

"Were sorry about your lameness. We don't have any spares left, and you are glad we are mercifully and not making fun of you like everyone else would." said Star, remind me that she was also there

"We heard they have a bunch at that vamp place acroos the pond. You might have some luck though." said Luna, wanting to help out and be remembered for the memorable character that she was.

"OK, thank you so much. You are my life saver!" said Cirno, flying off to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, in hopes of finding a fidget spinner.

She made it to the gateway, but found a guard. She needed to think.

"I must implement a stealthy approach to this situation." said Cirno, blindly rushing in to the gate.

She made it through miraculously, but that was because the guard was being lazy and taking a nap. Something that Cirno didn't realize.

But trouble didn't stop when she got inside. Infact, it ramped up. She was instantly met by the maid, Sakuya.

"Dang it, what is a stupid, irrelevant fairy doing in here. I can't believe Meiling would do such a terrible guarding job as to let someone like you in here." said Sakuya in a sassy and frustrated tone.

"Shut up you overrated character and give me a fidget spinner." said Cirno, getting to the real point of this chapter.

"the fidget spinners in this house are not for the likes of you. Now get out!" said Sakuya, talking her stants.

"Nonsense, I demand to speak with the manager of this establishemnt!" said Cirno, also staying put.

"you called?" said Remilia coming out of knowhere.

"You need not get involved in this nonsense. I will get rid of her." said Sakuya

"No need. I would like to talk with her, im super bored today." said Remilia, super bored (Like the audience right now)

"Yes, you have fidget spinner and i know it! Give me some why not?" said Cirno

"Oh you want some? too bad, those aren't for you. You see, these fidget spinner are the only thing that keeps my little sister, Flandre, from getting rowdy. The only problem is that she accidentally breaks them... a lot. So we've stockpiled them in the basement for when we need them. So, if you please.. get out." said Remilia

Cirno didn't fully understand what she ment, long sentences made her head dizzy. But she left anyways, because a 2 vs 1 fight is totally unfair. Maybe she could've taken one them 1 v 1, because she was such and OP character.

She left in defeat. Saddened by her loss, she sat by the lake in depression, but also hidden.

Then she saw something incredible go by. A human, with a fidget spinner! A human gave her a spinner last time, so she followed the person close behind, but not in a creepy way.

She went up some mountain to find da human, but got lost because she was dumb. But luckily stumbled upon a place that had potential for a good payload at the end ;)

The Kappas were hard at work to make fidget spinners, but also frustrated because they couldn't make any properly. Cirno didn't under stand any of what was going on besides fidget spinner, so she blew her cover.

"Hey you, give me a fidget spinner you dopes!" said Cirno with flavour.

But the Kappas were not amused and were also not intimidated, one stepped forward to talk,

"You! We Don't have working fidget spinners right now, all of ours keep breaking mysteriously. Once we have a refrence and can make them properly, you can have one." said Nitori, one of the Kappas for those of you who don't know and can't make simple inferences.

Just then, out of nowhere, came Kanako with a Spinner.

"Here you are, just like you wanted. Now you better make me some good stuff now!" said Kanako ,handing over the spinner, slowly.

At this moment, Cirno knew nothing but the fidget spinner in Kanako's hand. It was... perfect. It was so good that Cirno didn't care about anything else, and dive to have it for herself.

"It's mine! Yes!" Cirno said, stealing the fidget spinner.

"hey! Give that back!" said both Kanako and Nitori simultainuaolsy

"fat chance! you'll have to fight me first." said Cirno

It looked like a brawl was going to brake out, but suddenly something strange happened. The fidget spinner began to fly on it's own and out of Cirno's hand

"Hey get back here stupid thing! you must be mine." said Cirno giving chase.

She tried her best to keep up with the rogue spinner, but many others joined the spinner, and a huge flock of fidget spinner formed, flying towards the same location. One hit her in the back of her head and she fell from the sky, loosing her precious spinner.

"Darn it, after all that work!" said Cirno.

All she could do was watch all the fidget spinners make there way towards the human village, converging at one point, a dark cloud looming over.

She did know nor care why they all started flying together, or why they converged at that one specific place. there was only one thing that Cirno felt she needed to do, make her way to the human villiage and reclaim her fidget spinner.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. No business like moon business

Aya was writing her artice that she had been meaning to do for a while now. actually it had been only like 1 day so i don't even know what i'm saying at this point

Anyways, aya was wrting her article like usual. wrote and wrote all evening and was making good leeway. she decided to take a break for a drink.

she got out some ice cold water and began to sip on it like a normal human being, even though she technically she wasn't a human being.

amongst her water sipping, she began to reflect on the article she was writing.

Her article was about Hatate, her greatest rival (although not really great). she began to think about the good times they had shared to gether and why Hatae left in the first place. it was not her fault she was making fun of Hatate, it's just that Hatate was lame and also an easy target. to aya, her job felt less fufilling all of a sudden.

Regardless of such facts, she wearily began to work on her article once again. She had almost finished it, there was no stopping now.

She had finished her article and began to proof read it for any mistaekes, reading it only made her sadder. for once in her life she may have actually been missing Hatate.

But before she could get far along, a guest broke in through the door. It was Momiji, who had been keeping a close eye on aya the whole time. As she was angry at aya and also like hatate.

"So! You've, finally finished your article? Let me read it to make sure you got all the details right!" mimji said, rudely grabbing the paper from aya's hands

As momiji read, her expression darkened. not because the article was bad or anything, but because she was sad that Hatate left. momiji felt tears in her eyes.

"I miss Hatae, this is all your fault you stupid idiot!" momiji said to aya, even more angre than b4

Aya could sympathise with momijis feelings. she felt guilty about what she had done (indirectly of course). She thought a bit and hatched a plan quick.

"I know how you feel, I miss Hatate too and feel guitly about what i have done. But it's Ok! I have a plan on how we're going to get her back. Just let me print this article and she'll be back in no time." aya said with more confidence than ever before.

Momiji was skeptical, but there was nothing more she could do. so she reluctantly followed aya's plans accordingly.

...

It had been a while since Hatate had established her new life on the moon. somewhere between 3 days and 10 years is a good estimate. but that didn't matter as Hatate was super popular, well, as popular as a journalist can be anyways.

Hatate couldn't be happier with her new life, as writing was a cinch, and her books sold like mad. Her popularity couldn't be topped... except for one thing.

Yes, it was indeed the fidget spinners that infact took over the moon culture the most. Everyone had one and was playing with one in some way or another. everyone was pleased with it, except one that is.

Sagume was still not pleased with the fidget spinner, and was regretting making her very wrong prediction. she saw the spinners as a threat, especially since they had fallen into the hands of those who ran the moon.

With the distracted, the entire society could fall into chaos. Maybe even the moon itself would go out of whack, since they ran how that place functioned in the first place.

She had to do something, but she couldn't convince the people directly. Since fate always worked against her, she would have to find someone else to be the spokesperson for her cause. there was only one person popular enough to get the job done. she quickly began to write.

Hatate returned from her long day. Exhausted, she sat down on the couch to watch some television. just then, a small paper airplane flew through her window.

"Hmm? what's this, a letter?" Hatate said as she opened up and read the writing.

It was from Sagume, and adressed Hatate directly. She explained her rank and motive, and a thorough detailing of her fears and concerns. She pleaded Hatate to write a super convincing article to sway public opinion against the fidget spinners.

Hatate wasn't fully convinced of this

"What would happen if i didn't write this article?" she said to herself out loud

"I will hurt you real bad!" sagume said and quickly dissapeared again.

Hatate shrugged "Good enough for me." and she began to brainstorm.

But she couldn't come up with anything, she had no real strong feelings about fidget spinners one way or the other. she slammed her head against the desk. the shockwave of such an impact caused the closet to fall open.

Hatate looked over at the open closet and noticed some of her old earth possesions. She dug through it for a little bit and noticed her last earth article, the one that got her bullied and made her leave earth. It was perfect!

Her old article about fidget spinners that she never published would make great material. She noted the look on the faces of the citizens when they read about earth things, disgust. if the people knew how popular fidget spinners were back on earth, they would all reject them immediatley. And the best part, she didn't have to put any effort into it!

So the next day she went down to sell her new article, and as uausl it began to sell.

It soon became apparent that her plan was working and those who read it tossed their fidget spinners away. she knew word of mouth would soon spread, even to the highest level, and her objective would be accomplished. She returned home that day happy with herself.

As she sat on her couch, a new letter came this time. It was asking her to appear before the highest officials of the moon!

"Wow, I must've done my job really good this time. Those moon people must looooove me!" said Hatate quickly rushing off.

But when she arrived she was not met with fanfare.

"Hello, come to honour me for my heroic deeds?" said Hatate with flair.

"Quite the opposite, Earthling!" said Yorihime, who was there btw

How did they know Hatate's deep, dark, horrible secret. Hatate felt dread, but tried to play ot cool.

"Earthling, what are ya talkin about? i'm just humble old me." Hatate said

"Don't play dumb! We know, just look a this evidence." said the other one, tossing Hatate a newspaper

Hatate took a good look. How could it be!? a newspaper written about her that somehow got to the moon... she looked at the authours name.

"Aya! That big meanie, how dare her! How did she even do this? She went tooo far this time!"said Hatate

"I don't know who this aya person is. We just got this from Eirin who gave it to use for some reason." said Toyohime

"Regardless, you shall be exiled and exremely punish for your misdeeds!" said Yorihime

Hatate prepared for the worst, but something then happened. The ground below them shook and they all fell over.

Suddenly, thousands of fidget spinners flew into the sky and headed back towards Earth.

Sagume flew in

"we have a problem." Sagume announced

"What, because of the fidget spinners? everyone's already lost interest, just let them go." said Hatate

"Yes, all but one." said Sagume

The one who she spoke about was Lord Tsukuyomi, the ruler of the lunar capital and the moon as a whole. I wouldn't blame you for forgetting about this very memorable character.

You see, he had great appreciation for the fidget spinners and played with them everyday. But when those fidget spinners left, he began to chase after them. But his power over the moon was so strong that he began pulling the moon itself in his direction, slowly towards earth.

Upon realizing this, everyone became panic.

"Oh my god." said Hatate... now unsure of her fate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. The culprit reveals her stupid face

Reimu was now more determined than ever to complete her miserable task. It wasn't optimal, but necessary in order to keep the world of gensokyo from falling into a chaotic world of lameness that so plauged at the current moment. Perhaps if reimu destroyed the people who used the fidget spinners themselves, then the use would be discouraged. flawless logic i know.

She sneakily blasted some danmaku into the center of the human village. but nobody got hurt too bad, because this story is rated K+ and dieing is very bad :((. with only a few boo boos inflicted, reimu descended, as everyone gathered around her and looked onwards. A dark cloud over hung the skies

"Ok, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Give your fidget spinners to me, or face dire consequences!" said reimu with menace.

Nobody moved, the crowd just looked onward with shock. Reimu began to grow impatient, the look an her face grows dim with angre.

A small child pushed his way through the crowd and up to reimu. his name wasn't important, he was just a useless background character.

"Here miss, take mine. I don't want it anymore." said the small child, handing the fidget spinner over. It was a pretty lit one too, I feel bad for him.

"finally, someone has common sense around here." said reimu as she took the fidget spinner. It's glint showed her reflection of no mercy in the metallic finish. she placed it on the ground.

Without a word, she charged up a super mega ultra uber ultimate and radical spell card of immediate and brutal destruction. But before she could launch her attack, something strange happened.

The fidget spinner bagan to shake on the ground and so did every other fidget spinner in the crowd. they flew into the one and absorbed together. It was... growing bigger?

It wasn't long before the crowd notice an enormous flock of spinners coming from all corners of the sky. The entire crowd, including reimu, looked in awe at the thousands of spinners amking the'yre way into the centre of the town. The crowd dissapated and fled like cowards, but reimu just stand their like bravely.

Eventually all the fidget spinner came into one and a cloud of mist obscured the brand new original character that lied behind this perplexing mystery. As she stepped out, reimu had a shocked expression on her face.

"what the?! So i was right, there is something fishy going on here. Explain yourself, before I give you a long overdue Extermination!" said reimu.

"Now hold on, I haven't even introduced myself. It's mighty rude to kill someone before you even learn their name." said this original character, who is super cool just you wait and see.

"well, I suppose I have a few questions I guess... Ok speak, then I'll exterminate you." said reimu in a whiny tone.

"excellent!" the new character said as she began to unravel her tale of exposition.

"My name is Figitto Supina (spleed in japan asフィギットスピナー). I may look like some stupid, overproduced toy to you. But no. I am as old as the universe itself. A heavenly god that watched over the universe since it's birth. Like any god, however, I needed faith, as it is what keeps all gods alive. So I turned myself into the perfect toy, to keep the attention of any child, for a short time at least. All of these toys I inhabited personally and with all the play I got, my faith soared and I was as powerful as can be!" Figitto began, before being rudely interrupted.

"Now hold on just a darn minute! If you really do inhabit each of these toys, then how come when I did my tests turned up dry?" interrupted reimu such rudely, I mean come on, let her speak instead of asking reasonable questions.

"The ritual between one of my fidget spinners and the user is a deeply personal ritual, like a symbiotic relation. The users energy goes into spinning the spinner, and thus, my energy goes into the user, motivating them to spin it further. The amount I can influence I can cause, varies per person, but it seems to work pretty well for me. So if you wanted to see me, yuo should've checked yourself first!" said Figitto , giving the explanation and justification reimu so desparatly seeked.

"So you were possesing people into using fidget spinners? How lame!" said reimu. geez, nothing pleases her it seems.

"Influence, possesion, call it whatever you want. Now, can I continue my story." said Figitto, annoyed by reimu's persistence.

"whatver" said reimu, finally giving in

"Ok, as I was saying... My power had reached its maximum, but was only short lived. The people became bored, and tossed me aside. Lonely and weak I left and searched for new people to love me like they did. And so I did, but alas, the same thing happened again. So I've been floating from planet to planet for millions of years in search of people who will truly love me forever. It was about to be the same deal for earth here, with the people tossing me asside as some irrelivant peace of junk. Until I learned about gensokyo, a place where obscure and forgotten weirdos like to hang out. For once, I feel like I belong here, the people truly accept me for who I am, Isint it great!" said figitto

"calm down, you've only been here for like 3 days or something." said reimu, but that was the wrong thing to say, as figitto got angry

"Shut your mouth! do you even know who I am? I'm a god, and you should respect that! These people love me, and will never not, They probably love me more than they will ever love you!" said figitto in blind rage

"thems fighting words..." said reimu, as she prepared for a fight.

"ha! You think you stand a chance? From all these people that have been loving ME, I am more powerful than ever. I'll destory you before you can even think about it." said figitto in a mocking voice.

But before either of them could fight, reimu was in shock as she looked to the sky, and saw the moon itself propell its way towards earth...

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. The final battle!

It looke like the moon was about to fall in the earth place that they called home. but it stop anticliactically, what dissapointment. Figitto was holding the moon up so it did not fall ont o everyone.

"what a rip off" said some person in the background. I am inclined to agree

"oh who cares. we need to fight and we can't fight if there is a moon all over the place." said figitto, justifying her actions to the audience.

However, on the moon itself, the lunarians decided to dish out some cold hard justice onto the refugee.

"Ok, stupid head. Now we have decided your punishment." said yorihime, in a judgemental fashion.

Hatate was scare, what hells could they be able to unleash on the poor girl. he awaited trial

The, Yorihime walked up to hatate, lifted her over her head and chucked her back to earth, which was only a short distance from the moon at this point.

At this point hatate realized that this was the worst punishment. worse than death even. having to return to the lameness of earth, and all the people who bully her constantly.

she fall on her face, and now saw what was going on in appalled fashion.

"wow, the one time i'm gone and something of interest is actualluy happenig. Heck. oh well, aya has probably already written an article on this anywho." said hatae in furtaction

just as she said that aya came as if on cue.

"what the heck has happened here." said aya, and hatate belted out in frustration again at this insight

"oh hey hatae." said aya, nonchalantly

"the one darn time i'm gone and this junk happens without your dumb face being here" said hatate

"I think you should look at yourself before calling someone a dumbface. anywho I guess I should-" aya began before pausing. she thought for a second, if she stole all of hatates articles, she would leave again, and she didn't want that. whether out of genuine kindness, or just wnating to be superior and make fun of a lesser (i say the latter), she made up an excuse.

"well, i should go clean the dishes or something, whatever, bye bye." saud aya, and she fly off.

what a lucky streak1 thoguht hatate. she was to dim witted to realize aya did this on purpose and thought she outsmartted her. she got out her comera and began to take pictures.

While this was going on, reimu and figitto began to battle for fate of gensokyo and the world?

The fight was equal matched for both. One was a god, the other a main chracter.

reimu fire a bunch of amulets at the fidget god, but she quickly dematerialized into a million fidget spinner storm coming towards reimu.

reimu was dodge due to her 1 pixel hitbox anf figitto was salty.

"are u seroius they all miss? what gives, no one cam avoid This power ful attack." said figitto as she summoned a speel card.

she approached reimu and began to spin her like that of a fidget spinner. twirling around in the air like some sort of ballerina. reimu got dizzy and fall over out. on the ground she lay, and figitto approached her now havong the upper hand.

but before she could deal the final blow, a hige blast of energy cam from out of nowhere. it was marisa, who had come to help out reimu. the crowd cheered even though in reality they shouldn't even be ther. it is dangerous you idiots.

"I saw what was goin' on here and couldn't resist. plus it looks like you could use somehelp." said marisa, helping reimu to her feet.

"yeah I suppose. let's get this over with." said reimu, and marisa and reimu teamed up to the finale.

"Don't you realize it is hopeless to fight against me? Not even the two of you combined can defeat me!' said figitto, tauntingly.

"we'll see about that!" said marisa, headstrong and attack without think. reimu knew better than this but rtriend to keep up with her.

marisa immeditaly used her strongeat of her attacks.

"master spark!" she said while fireing a giant laser onto figitto's face. but it hardly left a scratch. marisa was schocked.

"alone, a fidget spinner may be made of cheap chinese plastic, but together you'd be surprised at how durable it is." figitto said while unleashing a barrage of spinners at her. since marisa had a ftter hitbox, she got hit.

reimu went to marisa who was llying on the ground in shame.

"darn it, she is strong for a pile of useless little spinnerrs that I threw away." said marisa.

"look, don't be so reckelss. I have an idea, you distract her while I look for a weakspot. we can defeat her using the real super power of teamwork!" said reimu and they split up to finally take figitto down,

marisa flew about in the sky, shooting clourful starsa nd lasers all about. Since fidget spinners (and figitto herself) comes in a variety of cool, radical colours, she was naturally intrigued.

"if you want to deafeat me, you are going to have to catch me first!" said marisa reasingly.

as figitto chased marisa a ll about. reimu stealthily flew around figitto and observed her carefully. it was then she found the weak spot she had been looking for.

On the ground a singular fidget spinner remained. it was covered in ice and therefore couldn't fit in figitto. without all of her spinner, she couldn't reach her full power, and was vulnerable. reimu decided it was time to strike.

she unleashed her spell card aiming at the small hole in figittos back where the spinner was missing.

"fantasy seal!" she said as she hit figitto, who was blown back by the attack, falling to the ground, defeated.

"wh-what?! how did this happen, I am invincible!" said figitto, lying on the ground.

"It looks like you forgot this one little thing!" said reimu, holding up the frozen fidget spinner.

"what kind of idiot would freeze a fidget spinner?" said marisa confused.

"Enough! fine, I will concede defeat. I can see where I am not wanted, but I assure you, I will find a planet that loves and accepts me for who I am!" said figitto as she began to fly off.

she paused for a moment.

"oh yes, and one more thing before I go." said figitto, as she took the moon and threw it down towards earth, leaving a giant crter through a large portion of gensokyo. luckily no one was hurt, except maybe they lunarions who were writhing in pain from the impurity. hey, at least junko was happy.

reimu reflected upon the rubble, she began to think out loud.

"do you think this is my fault?" said reimu

"what do you mean?" said marisa.

"I mean, those spinners weren't really hurting anyone, and the people would've stopped using them in like a week anyways. I guess my own prejudice got the better of me, and noe look. half of gensokyo is a crater!" said reimu, somewhat depressively

"oh well, you live and you learn. plus, I don't think the people mind it that much." said marisa, walking away.

"yeah, I suppose so. As long as none of the donations got destroyed I don't really care." said reimu, as she began walking home.

 **TO BE CONCLUDED...**


	13. The End

It had been days since the crater of the moon had devestated the whole of gensokyo. Life was back to normal despite a minor set back and a new human village was built, even cooler than before. It seemed like all, humans and youkai alike, were content.

All except reimu, who was grumpy as usual. her shrine had been destroyed in an unrelated accident involving suika. Speaking of which, suika walked up to reimu.

"please go away, i don't want you here." said reimu

"whaaaat? just because i broke you shrine to pieces doesn't mean you should not let me hang arounf" said suika

"why did you even destroy my shrine anyway?" said reimu, still not looking at suika's dumb face

"I drank too much sake and passed out for 3 weeks. when I woke up there was some cool stuff going up so I came down to see. then I tripped and destroyed your shrine by accident lol." said suika.

"how does that even work. oh well, just go away please." said reimu, annoyed by the oni's prescence

"dang, your not even gonna let me help. that hurts, man." said suika

"LEAVE!" barked reimu. Suika shrugged and walked away casually wihle sipping alcohol from her bottle (don't drink, Acohol is BAD)/

reimu was left all alone to rebuilt the shrine all herself. she did some deep philosophical thinking as she worked away.

She really didn't want another incident to happen anytime soon. Even though it was her duty to stop any incidents to happen, she wasn't really in the mood.

"Can't gansokyo stay relatively calm for like 5 minutes, I mean, geez." said reimu aloud, despite the fact that nobody was there... or was there?

"you know, if gensokyo stayed calm, then why are you even here? wont you get so bored you will die?" asked yukari as she came out of nowhere! form a gap

"What? where have you been." said reimu

"you interupted my sleep a few days ago, so I overslept and when I came awake I saw this disaster. I was going to be angry, but the youkai have seemed to adapt so I decided to put it on the backburner." said yukari, defending her lack of action in such a dire time.

"yeah, well any ways I got to clean up my own personal disaster over here so leave me alone, I don't want to deal with any more stinking incidents." said reimu, trying to ignore yukari and carry out her own work.

"Why no desire to solve incidents you lazy bum." said yukari, offended that reimu was lazy.

"lazy? says the one who slept for 3 days. well, tell you the truth, the last incident didn't end up so well, with the whole fidget spinner girl throwing the moon onto gensokyo and all." said reimu, reflecting on her personal failure.

"fidget spinners? you mean those toys I sent to gensokyo caused all of this?" said yukari confused

"What? you sent them over. I knew you were in volved with this somehow! why did you do it in the first place anyways?" said reimu, confused and annoyed

"I didn't know they were dangerous, when you burst in I thought you were crazy and tried to get you off my back. and I still feel justified for my own opinions." said Yukari

"dang, know that I now you did this, there is only one solution... a danmaku battle!" said reimu, preparing for a fight.

just then, yukari slipped away though her gap because she was tired and didn't feel like it. Leaving reimu dissapointed.

"well, how anticlimactic. I guess I have no more real function in this story anymore." said reimu, who then slunk back away to become a useless background character for the rest of this fic.

Meanwhile in the forest of magic, marisa decided to do some cleaning for her neighbour alice, who was away at the time.

"great, I'll just take some of alice's stuff and put them in my house for safekeeping!" said marisa out loud, which in no way will work to her inconvenience. Alice opened the door to her house.

"Marisaaaaa, why are you stealing my things?!" said alice, who was annoyed at marisa's tendency to steal things from her house.

"oh come on! I was just doing some cleaning for you, I'm sure you don't need these 12 dolls that look like me or piles of terrible fanfiction (similar to the one you're reading right now). Unless you reeeaaallly love them or something." said marisa, who was morally correct

"geez, it's not like I like them or anything, dummy. I just mean you should ask before forcibly stealing all of my things." said alice, like a generic tsundere love interest that many pathetic people have written doujins about.

Marisa left alice's house, returning to her own, but before she could enter her house, reimu appeared.

"hey, I thought you were no longer relevant in this story anymore." said marisa as reimu came closer

"yeah me too. I didn't expect the author to focus on such a pointless perspective such as yours however." said reimu, insulting me.

Ok, well, it's not like I care or anything, I mean I wrote the story so I should've seen it coming, it's just that I put so much effort writing this and seeing it spit on like this is such an insult. I just wanted to create stories everyone could love and cherish. I mean, they're not great, but at least I'm trying, and I mean, I know someday I'll be great. But, when you get comments like that it's just so demoralizing and... oh yeah I should probably continue the story, shouldn't I?

"Say, reimu, why did you come here anyways?" asked marisa.

"I just wanted to check on the crater here, see if everything is going ok. Plus I was getting bored." said reimu

"oh yeah, I forgot the crater was here, it's pretty alright, I guess." said marisa, who didn't seem to care at all.

"and just to think all of this wouldn'tve happened if you hadn't given out those stupid spiners." said reimu bitterly

"oh, well I think it was worth it. We all learned something in the end." said marisa philosophically

"and what did we learn?" asked reimu

"that's not important, what's important is that it happened." said marisa, as she walked back into her house to avoid being pestered by reimu some more.

Reimu was still unsatisfied, but decided to give it a rest for now.

On the youkai mountain, the reporter Aya Shameimaru was writing a new article about the fidget spinner incident. The best part was, 50% of it was actually true, which was a new record for aya.

"Ah, it is perfect, I can't wait to publish this masterpice!" said aya, typically proud with her new article

"I wouldn't be so hasty" said a voice from somewhere

"hatate?" said aya

"no... maybe... how did you know, I was making my voice all low and everything so it would be surprise." said hatate

"masters of surprise don't blatantly stand in front of the window." said aya

"oh yeah, I forgot," said hatate, who the crashed through the window, "anyways, you don't need to publish your article. I already got one for you!"

Hatate then slammed her article on the table proudly. Aya began to read it.

"wow... this sucks." said aya dissapointingly

"it doesn't matter if it sucks. People will buy it on name alone, and thats all that matters, right?" said hatate

aya had thought about what hatate had said. She thought that, despite her shortcomings, hatate had begun to think like a true reporter and that some day, she might be as great as her. Well, not anytime soon, but you get the point. Aya smiled

"oh yeah, one more thing. Can you take all this interesting junk I got on the moon, I don't need it now that I live on earth now." said hatate, dumping her old suitcase on aya's couch.

 _Well, maybe she's not that smart, but it works for me!_ Thought aya, and hatae left aya's house.

Suddenly, momiji burst through the door, aya couldn't catch a break.

"hey, was hatate just here?" said momiji frantically

"I'm going to be honest, i forgot you were in this fic, can you leave me alone?" asked aya

"darn..." said momiji as she slumped out of the house.

And so, it seemed that everything had truly settled once again in gensokyo, and peace could reign until the next incident, which should be... next week.

After a long and happy vacation, ZUN had returned and was ready to make a new Tohuou game, as many of his fans had been waiting for a new installment.

He sat down, turned on his computer and began to work, although something was off.

"hey, what happened?" said ZUN, observing the the state that gensokyo was in right now.

He noticed the giant crater in the middle of gensokyo and the many fidget spinners strewn about his office. The mess was unbearable, something had to be done.

"I must fix this, and there is only one way how!" said ZUN as his eyes began to glow and using his laser eyes, warped the time and space of gensokyo, altering it into a state before the incident had begun, and removing all of the fidget spinners from gensokyo.

He them gave the discarded fidget spinners to his son and left his office with a job well done.

Gensokyo was now rid of fidget spinners forever, and the events that I had described for the past 13 chapters had now passed into fantasy, with no one being able to recall the events.

What I'm trying to say is, you REALLY wasted your time if you read this entire fanfiction.

 **THE END.**

~Epilogue~

In the farthest reaches of gensokyo, where no soul goes, lives a creature despised by all. She sits alone, but she doesn't mind, for she is an amanojaku and it is in her nature to be contrary.

However one day she found companionship in a small toy she found on the ground. She picked it up and spun it in her fingers.

"hey, this is pretty cool." she said, and she walked away with it in her hand...


End file.
